Librarian knights
, Magda, and Rook preparing to leave and become Librarian knights.]]Librarian knights were individuals elected by the Librarians Academic to study at the Lake Landing Academy, build a skycraft and write treatises for the Great Library of the Free Glades on what they discovered during their treatise voyages in the Deepwoods. Rook Barkwater became a librarian knight during the events of The Last of the Sky Pirates. Election Librarian knight elects were chosen by the Council of Three. They were chosen for their intelligence, their abilities to fight, their curiosity and hunger for knowlegde''The Last of the Sky Pirates'', Chapter 3: The Announcement Ceremony. Journey to the Freeglades Before the librarians moved from Undertown to the Free Glades, librarian knights-elect had to make a long and treacherous journey through Undertown, the Mire, the Eastern Roost, and some of the wilder areas of the Deepwoods, identifying allies by a special Bloodoak tooth pendant''The Last of the Sky Pirates'', Chapter 4: The Great Mire Road. * Tegan helped them through the tollgate tally-huts and onto the Great Mire Road * Partifule accompanied them on the Great Mire Road''The Last of the Sky Pirates'', Chapter 5: Deadbolt Vulpoon * Hekkle accompanied them on the journey through the DeepwoodsThe Last of the Sky Pirates, Chapter 8: The Eastern Roost Education and Training Building a skycraft Every librarian knight had to built his or her own skycraft. The Woodtroll Oakley Gruffbark taught them how to make the prows of their skycraft. However, he said that the inspiration for the form of the skycraft should come from the timber itself and should not be forced upon it''The Last of the Sky Pirates, Chapter 11: Stormhornet: The Woodtroll Workshop. The Varnish In the Gardens of Light the young librarians had to produce the varnish invented by Tweezel that gave the skycraft the ability to fly. First, the librarian knight squires had to milk slime-moles for mole-glue and then cook it. According to Tweezel, it took most of the librarian knights more than fifty attempts and several months to get the varnish rightThe Last of the Sky Pirates, Chapter 11: Stormhornet: The Gardens of Light. The Sails At the Slaughterers' Camp, the librarian knights learned how to handle the sails and lines of their skycraft. Brisket was their advisorThe Last of the Sky Pirates, Chapter 11: Stormhornet: The Slaughterers Camp. Flying Lessons The famous librarian knight Varis Lodd was advising the librarian knights-to-be in the sign language used by the knights to communicateThe Last of the Sky Pirates, Chapter 13: The Foundry Glade and the flying skillsThe Last of the Sky Pirates, Chapter 12: Flight. The Naming Rite The naming rite was performed when the skycraft was finished, the evening before the first flight lesson.The Last of the Sky Pirates, Chapter 11: Stormhornet: The Naming Rite Equipment Because of the small size of the skycraft, librarian knights had to transport many things close to them. They wore a green leather suit with golden wood-armour plates. in her flight suit]]Things attached to the suit: * An axe * A compass * The Cover of Darkness made from spidersilk * A crossbow * Flying goggles * A knife * Medicine * A rope * Sky Crystals * A sword or other weapon * Water bottles * A Slingshot The skycraft contained: * Cooking equipment''The Last of the Sky Pirates'', Chapter 15: Wumeru * Equipment for smaller repairs * Hammock * Notebook Librarian knights in the Third Age of Flight In the Third Age of Flight, there were still librarian knights like Zelphyius Dax. Their skycraft, although faster, were not common anymore and replaced by Phraxships and the Lake Landing Academy was turned into a museum. However, there were still some who longed for the purer life of the Second Age of Flight. Known librarian knights *Arboris Helquix **Treatise: A study of sweetwoods *Fenbrus Lodd **Treatise: On the Husbandry of Prowlgrins *Kern (librarian knight-elect) *Magda Burlix **Skycraft: The Woodmoth **Treatise: The Iridescence of Midnight Woodmoth Wings *Petris Fillit **Treatise: Petris Fillit's treatise on oozefish *Rook Barkwater **Skycraft: The Stormhornet **Treatise: An Eyewitness Account of the Mythical Great Convocation of Banderbears *Stob Lummus **Skycraft: The Hammelhorn **Treatise: A Study of the Growth Rings of the Coppertree *Tallus Penitax *Ulbus Vespius *Varis Lodd **Skycraft: The Windhawk **Treatise: A Study of Banderbears' Behaviour in Their Natural HabitatThe Last of the Sky Pirates, Chapter 1: The Great Storm Chamber Library *Xanth Filatine **Skycraft: The Ratbird **Treatise: A Witnessing of the Hatching of a Caterbird from its Cocoon *Zelphyius Dax (Third Age of Flight) **Skycraft: The Varis Lodd References de:Bibliotheksritter Category:Professions Category:Librarian Knights Category:Second Age of Flight Category:Third Age of Flight Category:Societies and Organizations